Bloo
Blooregard Q. "Bloo" Kazoo is one of the two main protagonists of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by Keith Ferguson. Mac created 6-year-old Bloo when he was 3 years old, meaning that, by the start of the series, they had been creator and creation for five years. According to a trading card in the Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Leapster game, Mac created him when he had to give away his favorite blanket. Appearance Bloo appears as a bluish dome cylinder that is 2 feet tall, and weighs 10 pounds. Personality He's at the core of his personality, clever and self-centered. In Season 1, Bloo was shown to have a slightly more gentle personality, kind to everyone and willing to protect his creator and best friend. However, when Season 2 began, he developed a mischievous, jealous, greedy, narcissistic, and immature personality. He is also shown to be a rebel, compared to Mac, who is the smart one. Blooregard is abrasive, trouble-making, immature, jealous, and manipulative, partially due to his restless energy, cleverness, and delusional narcissism. He has often demonstrated a hyper, albeit nonchalant personality and is sometimes incredibly naive and childish. In "Camp Keep a Good Mac Down," he endangered everyone by selfishly eating all their food and drinking all their water. Still, as demonstrated in the episode "Read 'em and Weep," he cares very deeply for his friends. When Eduardo is thought to have been "shot" by hunters, Bloo bursts into tears and confesses how much Eduardo meant to him as a friend. However, when Eduardo is later found to be alive and well, Bloo tries to cover for his previous outburst by acting flippant about the whole thing. Also in "The Sweet Stench of Success," Bloo shows to care greatly for Mac and his friends as he continuously tells the Hollywood producer he wants to go home, or at least call Mac as he misses him. Also near the end when he was singing, he exclaimed his friends offer more like love and affection. Though on most episodes he'll try to cover up for his caring side. Although, Bloo does find ways to tell his friends how important they are to him and he's not afraid to ask for their help when he needs it as their willing to help their friend in anyway they can. Bloo makes a lot of mistakes from time to time but he doesn't notices it until his friends points it out to him but he does makes things right in the end, especially to his friends. Bloo sometimes does try to do the right thing but sometimes lets his ego get in the way but does get back on track in end when he realized that he let his flaw get the better of him. Bloo often has a tendency to accept outrageous ideas as fact to explain seemingly mundane occurrences, and bends others to his will, going so far as to make them go against their moral standards. Bloo also displays a passion for paddle ball, although he never succeeds in making the ball hitting the paddle, to which he insists that all his paddles are broken. (The only time he ever was able to do it right was in "Let Your Hare Down".) There are times when Bloo's cleverness is muted, however. He sometimes can be tricked by rather simple appearances. Occasionally, his thoughts tend toward the bizarre, going as far as paranoia. Lessons in the form of metaphors are lost on him. His cleverness also has limits when he is distracted. However, Bloo has only been intentionally outsmarted a few times throughout the series. Mischievous Personality Bloo often disregards the rules or finds loopholes in them easily, and sees rules as only obstacles preventing him from having fun. Bloo and Mac are usually the ones at the receiving end of the episode's morality tale (mostly Bloo), usually because Bloo's antics got them there in the first place. Bloo is always making mischief in the house. He has broken eggs, stolen items, gone onto federal property, and broken windows. Sometimes, however, Bloo's antics go unpunished (or at least unpunished as a direct result of his crimes) in various episodes. Even when the moral lesson is obvious Bloo rarely learns it, and from episode to episode shows no growth of moral character, usually committing worse crimes as the series goes on. In "Cheese A Go-Go" he got arrested because he illegally used an intercom at a space observatory to call out for aliens to take back Cheese from Earth. In the course of the show, he has committed an amount of mischief and indiscretions. Bloo has apparently been arrested at one point or another; he knows a security guard by his first name and that he has children.Foster's, episode 26, "My So Called Wife" When he's not cheating friends out of their money, he's putting the whole household in danger with his crazy ideas. Nicknames and aliases Names for the various characters Bloo has performed include: Orlando Bloo, Deo, Master Blooregard, Lord Uniscorn, Master Bloo, Bloonan the Blarbarian, The Bloominator, Bob Q. Kazoo, Man, The Bloo Superdude, Whip-Smart McCoy, Bloofus, Boss, Tiffany, Breaky, Blob Boy, Mouth Breather, Bob Marley, Jacob Marley, The Ghost of a Christmas Present, The Ghost of Christmas Future, Spirit, The Cannibal Ghost, The Ghost, Creepo, Sir Bloo, Beardy, Mr. Kazoo, Blue Man, Scary Blue Man, The Blue Scary Man, The Little Darling, Little Buddy, Brother, Kid, The Azure Avenger, El Stupido, Crazy Blue Man, Chester, Mac, Azul, Clyde, Coco, Punk, Hobo Joe, Dear Boy, My Good Man, Not Bloo, Bloo Number Two, The Nerd, Mr. Funny Man, Cutie, The Big Old Cheater, Card Shot Master B23, The Present Guy, Fatty, Pierre, Pierre's Evil Brother, Pierre's Third Cousin, Pierre's Girlfriend, Francis Foster, Hero, The Dude, The Good Deed Doer, Super Bloo, Daddy, Blarbarian, Buddy, Buddy Boy, Sonny, Dude, Sir, Grandpap, The Supreme God of All Movies, Rip-off Artist, Awesome Superdude, My Little Friend, Bob, The Trash, Wacko, Baby Bloo, Captain Genius, The Cool One, Blooser the Big Fat Looser, Mr. Ungrateful, The Library Crook, Turkey, Sucker, The Bloo Buffoon, Cheater, My Son, Little Blue Blob, The Superdude, Jim, Bluish Dude of Superness, Awesome Warrior, Ayzle, Mr. Smiling Nice Guy Relationships Bloo has many people who he interacts with on a daily basis. Despite his hijinks and self-centered behavior, Bloo has managed to forge several close friendships with the other imaginary friends in the house. Mac Mac created Bloo when he was three years old, meaning that, by the start of the series, they had been creator and creation for five years.Foster's, episode 19, "Frankie My Dear" However, Bloo and Mac are more than just creator and creation. They share their adventures and Mac visits Foster's everyday to make sure Bloo isn't adopted. They are best friends, although it's not touched upon, it can be said that Bloo is the Id to Mac's Ego, seeing as how he created him from his own imagination. Mac is a level headed and moral person, and it may be through Bloo that he does and says all the things he wants but can't. Thus Bloo exists as a challenge to Mac's morality. Bloo is usually flippant in regards to his friendship with Mac, but when someone or something gets in the way of their time together or he feels is trying to take Mac from him, Bloo will do anything to "win" Mac back as shown in multiple episodes. Mr. Herriman Bloo gets in trouble with Mr. Herriman a lot. The reasoning behind this is that Mr. Herriman is not a man (or bunny) of change; he takes his job very seriously and will not stand for disorderly conduct. Frankie Bloo's relationship with Frankie is, likewise with Mac, double-edged. Sharing much of Bloo's adolescence and ambition, Frankie is also sometimes tempted to support some of his "get rich quick" schemes to make a quick profit, and has even encouraged him to begin the scheme herself. Frankie's duties as a caretaker of the house and her mature sense of responsibility however often prevent her from completely indulging, and even tolerating at times, Bloo's rebellious activities, which puts her at odds with him on several occasions. She has also become greatly infuriated with Bloo, particularly when Mr. Herriman makes her clean up his messes. Bloo seems to constantly find a way around her rules (and Mr. Herriman's) and feels that Frankie only wants him to be happy as shown in "Fools And Regulations". Character design Bloo was the first character created by McCracken. Bloo is a blue thing (as he has been called) that is hard to describe, although he was first drawn as a ghost that walked and talked like a person on the original Website. Seemingly without legs, he moves by either gliding or bouncing. One of the old character profiles on Cartoon Network's website revealed that Bloo was supposed to be a talking blanket, and some Cartoon Network promos suggested that Bloo was a living blanket of sorts, and in an issue of The Providence Journal, it's said that he is a blue jelly bean, but this was never brought up in the show. Usually, he appears armless, but he can produce arms at will (and sometimes fingers too). His voice has changed from a deep voice in the first episode to a lighter voice as the series progressed. On a character drawing, McCracken called Bloo, "A thumb with eyes." But most he is just called a blue blob as in the monster. Gallery Bloo-0.png 49833391.jpg|Frankie in the background. Bloo-in-sunglasses.jpg|Cool Hand Bloo Bloo podlizuje się France.png Bloo zmywa naczyn.png IMG 3791.jpg File:612-0055.jpg Wilt and Mac.jpg 29-0016.jpg 603-0017.jpg Bedtime.png NP.png Wilt in (bride to beat).jpg Game Foster s Home for Imaginary Friends Gallery of Imagination online. Play for free-page-001.jpg|Gallery of Imagination Trivia *Bloo is the only character to appear in every episode and short of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. *Bloo is apparently allergic to flowers, as seen in "Challenge of the Superfriends." He's also allergic to tomatoes. *Despite the fact he can be a jerk, even he cannot stand Duchess and her rudeness like everyone else in the house. *A miniature version of Bloo appears as a watch fob in issue 17 of the Samurai Jack comic book published by IDW Publishing. *In "Cuckoo for Coco Cards" his trading card statistics are shown as: "Likes: Hurting people's feelings, being mean, hating Coco, and collecting cards. Dislikes: Saying he's "sorry", being nice, Coco, Not having a Bloo card. Personality: "Big Insensitive Jerkface!!" *Bloo briefly appeared with Mac in the Powerpuff Girls, they made a cameo appearance in the episode "The Powerpuff Girls Rule". *Bloo is one of the most well-received and popular characters in the series. *Bloo appeared as pile toy in the DC Super Hero Girls, he makes cameo appearance in the episode "Scrambled Eggs". External links *Concept art for Bloo References pl:Blooregard Q Kazoo Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Mac's Family Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Males Category:Blue Imaginary Friends Category:Pranksters Category:Heroes Category:Male Imaginary Friends Category:Mac's Friends Category:Ticklish characters Category:Characters liked by a majority Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes